Party-Bie
A party-bie is a light purple zombie that posts outposts. It cannot burn in the sun and has 10 hearts of health. It spawns in the Overworld and Ferro at a light level of 7 or less. It is 1.95 blocks tall. When it has settled, it will shake for 20 seconds (400 game ticks). They can wear armor. A base will be formed after shaking. Bases come in levels. Base Bases are structures made by Party-Bies. The HP of a base is 50(L-1)+100. That means a L1 base has 100 HP, a Level 2 base has 150, and so on. The armor of a base is double the level. The turret damage is L+3. The drop in iron ingots upon death is 5+5L. Level 1 A level 1 base has 50 hearts of health and can only produce unarmored zombies and skeletons. The bow of the base deals 2 hearts of damage. It drops 10 iron ingots upon death. Party-bies spawn these always, (in hard, A lever 2 base can spawn instead at 35%) Level 2 A level 2 base has 75 hearts of health and can only make zombies and skeletons with up to 2 articles of leather armor. It drops 15 iron ingots. The turret deals 2.5 hearts of damage. In Hard difficulty, level 2 bases can be spawned by party-bies, at 35% chance. Level 3 A level 3 base has 100 hearts and can make spiders, zombies, and skeletons. They can have a full set of leather armor or chainmail boots. Zombies can use wooden swords. Baby zombies and chicken jockeys can be spawned. Level 4 A level 4 base can produce husks, zombies, drowned, skeletons, and spiders with full sets of chainmail armor, possibly enchanted. A spider jockey is now possible. Level 5 A level 5 base can make skeletons with enchanted bows and chainmail armor. Cave spiders can now be spawned here. Drowned can now carry enchanted tridents as well as skeletons with Power III bows. Iron armor is very rare, as golden armor. Husks, zombies, drowned, skeletons, strays, spiders, cave spiders, and even other party-bies are now possible. Level 6 A level 6 base can produce zombies, skeletons, strays, husks, drowned, wither skeletons, ghasts, spiders, cave spiders, silverfish, and endermen. Everything from L5 can be spawned. The mobs can have full iron or golden armor, possibly with enchants. Iron tools with enchants and Power V bows included. Level 8 A level 8 base can make slimes, magma cube, and other slime variants. Creepers, wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, and blazes are new mobs. Everything from previous levels can be spawned. Diamond swords are a yes. Level 10 A level 10 base can make entities with full diamond armor, everything with medium level enchants. Party-bies are now common. Level 12 A level 12 base can make entities with everything enchanted, maxxed-out tools, armor, effects, and enchants. Witches can be spawned. Level 13 Level 13 bases can spawn the wither, but it is quite rare. Out-of water pufferfish can spawn in 25. Level 14 & 15 Levels 14 & 15 bases now have the ability to explode with a radius of 150. Category:Zombies Category:Entities Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Undead Mobs